onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Robin (Baby Hood)
|Counterpart = Margot|Profession = Worker at Roni's|Appearances = Birth|Mentioned = Mother|Alias = Baby Hood}} '''Robin' is a minor supporting character on Once Upon a Time. Born out of a web of lies, she was just another obstacle thrown into Zelena's plan of destroying her sister's happiness. Though the plan did inevitably fail, the pregnancy continued until being accelerated to full term by the Dark Swan. From there it was a battle between mother and father over who got to care for little Baby Hood, but Zelena ultimately won due to Robin Hood's untimely demise. The Wicked Witch proceeds to raise her baby girl in Storybrooke, also naming her in honor of her deceased father. Biography 'After the Second Curse' 'Season 4' After faking her death, Zelena goes through a time portal and kills and takes the place of Robin Hood's wife, Marian. This damages Robin's relationship with Regina, but she soon learns the truth about "Marian" and exposes her to Robin... only to find out that Zelena is pregnant with Robin's baby. ("Lily") Regina and Robin put Zelena in an asylum cell, but the former is prepared to have the Author write out Zelena and her unborn child from history. Ultimately though, Regina goes against this, instead deciding to just keep Zelena locked away while she and Robin go on to raise her child instead. The Author isn't content with this, and so he writes all of Storybrooke into an alternate universe where Rumplestiltskin comes out victorious. Zelena, still pregnant, is given a happy ending as Robin's doting fiancée. Henry comes to the rescue and eventually sets everything right, sending everyone back to Storybrooke where Zelena ends up back in her cell, still seeing out her pregnancy. 'Season 5 }} The Savior, Emma Swan, has become the Dark One, and the heroes are left with a wand to find her since having been teleported to another realm. Needing both a wielder of light and dark magic, Regina is unable to work the wand, and so Zelena is sought out. Things don't go as planned though, and Zelena eventually breaks out of her cell. She takes Robin hostage and ransoms him for the wand; Regina soon gives in to her sister's demands. As such, Zelena uses the six leaf clover to open a portal to Oz. She wishes to goes as far away from Regina and Robin as possible and live out her days with her child - someone who will finally love her. This doesn't go as planned, however, as the wand weakens Zelena, and Regina is able to detain her. The portal is then re-guided to Emma, and Zelena is brought with the heroes on this new quest... which leads them all into Camelot. 'Before the Third Curse }} In Camelot, Zelena is forced to act as Regina's mute handmaiden after the ex-Evil Queen takes away her sister's voice. Regina temporarily returns Zelena's voice so they can talk about the Wicked Witch's stunt back in Storybrooke, trying to escape to Oz. Ultimately, Regina promises that Zelena's baby will be loved and careful, just as much as how the same will not be for Zelena. After a falling out with King Arthur and the heroes finding themselves at war against him, Zelena helps break back into his castle, but ends up betraying them later on. Regina forms a fireball to use in defense, but Robin reminds his true love that she can't use it because of the baby in Zelena's belly. ("Nimue") Zelena works with Arthur, controlling Merlin, but Emma defeats them and they flee. As Plan B, Zelena and Arthur quest to DunBroch where they find themselves against Merida. Zelena uses her pregnancy as a way to get out of the warrior princess attacking her. As the Dark Curse is prepared to return everyone to Storybrooke, magic is used to bring back an unconscious and pregnant Zelena. 'After the Third Curse' 'Season 5 }} Zelena is returned to Storybrooke after six weeks in Camelot and, like the past curses, she is left with no memory of her time away. Form there she is placed back into her cell. Robin acquires an ultrasound of his unborn child, giving him conflicting thoughts about the overall pregnancy. He confides in Hook about this, not wanting to go to Regina and give her the wrong idea. Zelena is growing fed up with the food Regina has instructed Nurse Ratched to feed her, but help is on the way in the form of the Dark Swan. Emma poofs herself and Zelena to her new home where she has picked up a meal from Granny's Diner for the Wicked Witch. Zelena feeds on some onion rings as Emma attempts to win her over to her side. However, Zelena has decided to try turning over a new leaf, not wanting any bad influences around when her child is born. Disappointed, Emma sends Zelena back to her cell. }} As she reads the story of ''Hansel and Gretel, Zelena receives what she believes to be a kick from her unborn child; however, this soon continues, causing the Wicked Witch immense pain. Realizing there to be something wrong, Zelena screams and cries for help, alerting Nurse Ratched, who calls for Regina and Robin Hood. As the couple arrive, they question what's happened, and when Ratched opens the door to Zelena's cell, they find her pregnancy has been accelerated full-term. Stating it to be Emma's dark magic, Zelena is promptly rushed to a delivery room, and while doing so she recalls that her current predicament must be due to the onion rings the Dark Swan gave her some time earlier. Meeting with Dr. Whale, and spitting out some unpleasant words, Zelena finally has her baby delivered, which is revealed to be a little girl. Robin holds his newborn daughter, and Zelena smiles with glee at her sister being green with envy, but the peace is cut short when Mary Margaret and Belle arrive, revealing that the last ingredient needed for Emma's spell to snuff out the light is the first cry of a newborn child. Emma soon arrives though, proving them all wrong; she's not after Zelena's daughter, but Zelena herself, whom she actually plots to transfer all her dark magic into and then kill. Speeding up the pregnancy was just to ensure that the least amount of people possible were hurt. With that, Emma disappears with Zelena in tow. }} Zelena eventually gets free, allowing Emma and Hook to deal with one another themselves, and so she makes her way back to the hospital where she knocks out Nurse Ratched to get to her daughter, but is furious to learn that Regina has already kept her safely away. The Witch cries foul over Regina taking the baby when she, for once, has something that her sister doesn't, but Regina is still disgusted by how Zelena got her daughter though. However, she still believes that the Wicked Witch's insanity needs to stop, and she ends up taking her back to the Blanchard Loft where Robin waits with his newborn daughter, and Regina explains how it was the maternal, unconditional love she had for Henry that sent her down the path of redemption, and she is hoping that Zelena's daughter can do the same for her. Robin makes it clear that they will never be a family together, but Zelena is still his baby girl's mother, and so he agrees to allow her to visit under the condition that either he or Regina is present. Robin then hands the child over, and Zelena immediately takes a gasp of air as the rush of unconditional love that Regina was talking about consumes her. The happiness is short lived though, as Zelena attempts to change the custody agreement by leaving Regina and Robin to die at the hands of the Dark Ones so she has her daughter all for herself. Regina uses the Apprentice's wand though to banish Zelena back to Oz, but she and Robin soon leave for the Underworld to save Captain Hook. }} Baby Hood is left under the care of the local nuns of Storybrooke, as well as Belle, who stops by with formula to feed her and Prince Neal daily. However, Zelena makes a sudden return to town to reclaim the child she believes is rightfully hers, but before being able to get away, a portal created by Rumplestiltskin and Hades opens up, bringing the baby, Belle and Zelena to the Underworld. Zelena's ankle is injured when coming through the portal, thus giving Belle time to escape with the baby to get her to safety. While Belle travels around the topsy-turvy version of Storybrooke, Baby Hood is held during an encounter between her current caregiver and the Dark One, the caregiver who learns she is pregnant herself, as well as that her husband has once again deceived her. Baby Hood is eventually returned to Robin and Regina, and word gets out that Hades must be after the baby for a time traveling spell of his own. Zelena attempts to steal the child back though, believing herself to be able to best care for her, but once realizing she's not ready, she gives in and returns the baby to its father. Robin decides to hold off on naming her just yet, for Hades can do a great deal with names, but leaves for the forest to keep her safe, in hiding. Zelena later confronts the Lord of the Underworld though, and learns that wasn't what Hades was doing at all, but he was actually trying to save her from the heroes. Knowing everything is alright, Zelena decides to get back her baby. }} David heads out to gather supplies for Robin and Baby Hood in the forest when he's ambushed by his twin brother James, who reveals that Cruella was wrong: he doesn't hate Charming because their mother chose him, he hates him because he got to have all the glory. David tries making a case for himself, protesting that it wasn't his fault either way, but this doesn't stop James from tasering him into unconsciousness. He decides that, since David got his chance to play the prince, he's going to try "playing the shepherd"; he proceeds to lock his twin brother up in the sheriff's station and he heads to the apartment, pretending to be David. Emma seems to be falling for the act as the two of them head out into the woods to give Robin the supplies, but then suddenly James slaps an anti-magic cuff on his niece's wrist, with Cruella having told him not to face the savior without one of them. Cruella herself then shows up, giving Emma a punch in the face for being the one who killed her, and she and James take Robin and the savior hostage, bringing them to the docks and threatening to throw them into the River of Lost Souls. It's all part of a plan to use Baby Hood as leverage against Hades. However, David soon shows up and saves the day, pointing out that it was stupid of James to lock him up in his own jail because he knows how to escape. The two princes then face off, and a lengthy fight ends with James being thrown into the river by his brother. }} While Baby Hood has been spending more time with Robin Hood, her mother, Zelena, has gone through the process of redemption and finally made amends with her sister, Regina. Zelena is now a trusted ally, and with a kiss of true love, she is able to restart Hades' heart, who is now prepared to help the heroes get home. Robin arrives at the library with Baby Hood where he is disgusted to discover Regina's new-found bond with Zelena, and is extremely hesitant to hand his daughter over to her so that she and Hades can wait at the portal until the others are ready to go. He does hand her over though, but while Zelena and Hades wait with the child, the heroes discover that Hades has been deceiving them this whole time. Obstacles have been put up for them to go through so that they cannot return to Storybrooke with him, obstacles that Zelena has no knowledge of. As time starts to become limited, Hades ushers Zelena and the baby through the portal, despite wanting to wait for Regina. The heroes do make it, however, but they have failed their mission of resurrecting Captain Hook. }} Back in Storybrooke, Baby Hood is left under the care of Hades while Zelena goes to assure everyone that love has changed her troubled boyfriend; however, Regina and Robin confront her by stating that is all but the truth. Despite this, the Wicked Witch remains blinded by love, and she, Hades and Baby Hood take cover in the mayoral office. Hades wishes to use the Olympian Crystal to wage war against the heroes, though he tells Zelena that this is just in case they need protection. Regina and Robin infiltrate the office through secret tunnels while Emma, on her own mission, attempts to get in outside by breaking the protection spell. Zelena goes to deal with the Savior, and Hades comes across Regina and Robin trying to rescue Baby Hood. The Lord of the Underworld assures that Zelena's daughter is not in danger, but that they are. He winds up using the crystal on Robin, ultimately wiping him from existence. This doesn't get him far though, for Zelena runs him through with very same device soon after, and from there preparations are made for a funeral. Robin is mourned by his friends and family, and towards the end of it Zelena reveals to her sister the only name fitting for her daughter: Robin. }} Baby Robin is present for her father's wake at Granny's Diner, where she is carried around by Zelena, who is there to comfort a depressed Regina. The mourning is soon interrupted, however, as it becomes known that Rumplestiltskin is using the Olympian Crystal to tether all of Storybrooke's magic. Robin is present at the Blanchard Loft the following morning when it's discovered Henry has taken the crystal and fled town to destroy magic once and for all. While Emma and Regina go after him, Zelena stays with Robin where they, the Charmings and Hook are met by several groups of townspeople who wish to go home now before magic is entirely stripped. Giving Robin over to Granny, Zelena uses the Apprentice's wand to open a portal for everyone to go home. With one of these groups being the Merry Men, Zelena tells Roland that she will visit soon and bring his newborn sister. Once everyone has left though, the portal is unable to be closed, and Zelena, the Charmings and Hook are all sucked through to an unknown realm. Robin is left with Granny. Eventually, by getting everyone to believe in magic in New York City, the four heroes are wished home. Season 6' }} Regina invites Zelena to move in with her, bringing Robin as well. Things are still shakey due to Robin's father's obliteration, however, and Regina finds herself resenting her sister for it, all the while attempting to grow closer with her. When Zelena learns that Mr. Hyde is in Storybrooke and is now taking over, she puts Robin down in her crib for a nap, offering to help Regina barbecue him. Regina suggests Zelena stay in the estate with Robin though, while she goes to put up protection spells. When Zelena later encounters her sister, the two have a falling out when Regina admits to blaming her sister for her true love's death. Zelena and Robin move back into the former's farmhouse, but are met with the surprise of the Evil Queen, who Regina had split herself from a day earlier. She's ready for some sisterly bonding with Zelena. }} Zelena finds herself conflicted with whether or not she wishes to side with the Evil Queen or make amends with Regina again. When the Evil Queen casts a spell on the town line, Zelena opts out of telling Regina that it was the Evil Queen's doing, and that evening she finds the Evil Queen cradling Robin, who had woken Zelena up crying. The Evil Queen calms the baby down with a rattle, one that Cora used to use to sooth her as a child. When questioning the rattle, Zelena finds the Evil Queen giving it to her as a gift to use for Robin. She sets the baby back down into the crib and tells Zelena she's impressed with how she lied to Regina; she respects people who can keep secrets. As such, the Evil Queen is ready for some real sisterly bonding now, knowing that Zelena won't betray her. }} Regina becomes aware that the Evil Queen is alive and roaming Storybrooke, so she goes to Zelena to see if her lesser half has been by. She starts to grow frustrated though, at which point Zelena tells her to be quiet, for her she's about to wake Robin from her nap. Zelena goes to care for her daughter where Regina sees that in her crib is the baby rattle Cora used to use, given to Zelena by the Evil Queen. Regina realizes in that moment that the Evil Queen has been there, something that Zelena doesn't bother denying. Regina insists Zelena give the rattle back, as there are strings attached, but the Wicked Witch doesn't want to; it was a gift for Robin and it's the only family heirloom she has. Regina argues that she's just trying to save her sister, but Zelena points out that it was Regina who apparently needed the saving, ripping herself in half. She tells Regina that if she's looking for someone to blame then that it should be herself. }} Zelena is tending to Robin when she finds Archie Hopper tied up in a chair inside of the farmhouse. He tries to convince the Wicked Witch to free him, but Zelena chooses to believe that the Evil Queen must have her reasons for keeping him there, and so she instead continues to watch over him. Zelena is next seen taking a break from her normal mothering routine so that she may enjoy a cup of tea while she has Archie holding Robin. She notes that Robin enjoys being bounced, so Archie should keep that up; he should also throw in some funny faces. The Evil Queen soon returns though, and Zelena confronts her for leaving her with Archie with no warning; however, the Evil Queen decides to make it up to Zelena by taking her to the spa. They leave Archie trapped in the farmhouse to watch over Robin, threatening to kill him if anything happens to the baby. Upon returning home, Zelena has been fully convinced by the Evil Queen to revert to her wicked ways, and to also teach Robin the same. She takes her child back from Archie to put in her crib, and she then uses magic to turn Archie into a cricket to hang in a cage above said baby crib. }} Regina stops by the farmhouse to confront the Evil Queen for masquerading as Archie and exposing Emma's secret; however, the Evil Queen takes notice of how gloating is more her thing, and that Regina must be there for more. In reality, Regina is only serving as a distraction to the Evil Queen and Zelena while Snow and David sneak inside the farmhouse to free the cricketfied Archie from the cage Zelena had earlier trapped him in. This noise wakes Robin from her nap though, and so she starts to cry out for her mother. Zelena hears this and rushes back inside to her daughter's aide, demanding that the Charmings not touch her little girl. They assure the Wicked Witch that they're not there to harm her baby, only to free Archie, but she sarcastically excuses herself for not wanting to take any chance. Zelena picks up Robin and carries her off to the side while the Evil Queen faces the heroes, who Regina soon poofs home. }} At Zelena's farmhouse, the Wicked Witch is bottle-feeding her baby when the Queen returns home in a particularly good mood, happily greeting her sister and commenting upon how she and Robin look so pretty and domestic. As she says this, she grabs a hand mirror from the shelf and begins checking herself out in it, and Zelena proceeds to ask what terrible things she's been up to, for she looks like she's having a good day. The Queen, fixing her hair, amends that it's a perfect day, explaining that she's finally getting her revenge on Snow White with Prince Farming thrown in as a bonus. Soon she'll have their little shared heart beating in the palm of her hand and, to fully express what's going to happen, she foregoes the mirror in favor of one of the apples from her sister's fruit bowl, holding it up and gripping it as though it were her nemesis' life-giving organ. Zelena goes on to express some jealousy when learning that Rumple is helping her sister though, which doesn't prove to be wrong when she later catches them having relations. Robin is present in her crib, sleeping, when Belle visits Zelena, begging for help in getting ahold of the Apprentice's wand to escape Storybrooke and her husband. }} At the farmhouse, Zelena tends to Robin when the Evil Queen arrives. Zelena is happy to see her sister, and believes that Baby Hood has also missed her evil auntie. She asks the Queen if she'd like to hold Robin, but the Queen decides to pass. She also admits to have been hoping to stop by while Robin was down for her nap, and Zelena begins to realize what this visit is really about. The Evil Queen instructs that Zelena put the baby down; the Wicked Witch does so, kissing her and telling her that her mummy loves her. She proceeds to confront the Queen for choosing Rumple over her, and the two face off outside. However, before the Queen kills Zelena, Regina stops by in time to save her. Once the Queen leaves, Zelena attempts to make amends with Regina, but Regina is unwilling, still blaming Zelena for Robin Hood's death. When Regina returns from the Wish Realm with a new version of Robin Hood, Zelena confronts her sister, threatening the new Robin should he try going after her daughter, as she believes he has zero rights to her. }} Zelena arrives home with her daughter, only to find Robin of Locksley - the Wish Realm's version of the deceased Robin Hood - waiting for their arrival. Zelena threatens his life if he dare come after her baby girl, but Robin makes it clear that he's not there for Baby Hood rather the Wicked Witch herself. He wants to flee Storybrooke in order to get away from Regina, wishing to explore new opportunities but not having the chance to because she keeps trying to reform him. Since Zelena has quite a few enemies in town as well, she teams up with this new Robin to break the spell on the town line so that they can escape together. Zelena soon arrives with Baby Hood and the Evil Queen, who is now in the form of a snake, but Regina confronts them before they can go. However, it soon turns out that they magic they have can't break the spell, and so they all remain trapped. }} Storybrooke's latest adversary, the Black Fairy, approaches Zelena at her farmhouse about forming an alliance and kickstarting the final battle. She makes Zelena uncomfortable when handling Robin against Zelena's wishes, and when feeling that her daughter's life is being threatened when Zelena refuses to work with this new villain, she drops Robin off with Belle to handle the Black Fairy herself. As Belle takes care of Robin, Regina stops by and realizes what Zelena's doing and goes after her. When Zelena's plan of taking down the Black Fairy fails, she retrieves Robin and plans to use a fairy crystal to return to Oz, no longer feeling welcomed in Storybrooke. However, she changes her mind and instead uses the portal to retrieve the Crimson Heart. This allows her to sacrifice her magic and stall the Black Fairy from starting the final battle. Meanwhile, Belle has come to realize after watching over Robin that she and Rumple have missed out on so much time with Gideon that they will never get back. This convinces Rumple to let the heroes help restart Blue's heart. }} Now that Regina and Zelena have finally made amends, Zelena and Robin are back to living with Regina in the mayoral mansion. Because of this though, Zelena has to order a new crib for Robin from IKEA, which she has to manually put together in Regina's living room. Zelena realizes the struggles of a life without magic all the while her daughter rests in her carrier next to her. Regina comes to find Zelena failing to construct the crib, and shares how she relates to having not used magic for 28 years during her time under the Dark Curse. Zelena notes how barbaric life is this way, but refuses to accept Regina's help in constructing the crib for Robin as she knows that it is something she must learn to do for herself. Instead, Regina offers to teach Zelena how to drive that should the Final Battle not end well, Zelena can escape Storybrooke with Robin and Henry and start a new life together in New York City. }} Despite the Black Fairy's threats, Emma Swan and Captain Hook see through with their wedding plans, being joined together in holy matrimony in front of the citizens of Storybrooke. Robin is among those to attend this memorable occasion, being brought with Zelena, and she sits her on mother's lap next to Prince Neal, who sits on Granny's lap. With the conclusion of Emma and Hook's vows, having officially been declared as husband and wife, everyone breaks out into song and dance to celebrate their happy beginnings. Zelena sets her daughter aside to share a dance with Regina, but all of the fun is interrupted by the sounding of the clock tower, and everyone comes to realize that the Black Fairy's Dark Curse has finally arrived. Zelena retrieves Robin and stands with Regina as the smoke comes to engulf the entirety of Storybrooke, but Emma and Hook believe that they will all defeat this. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 510 09.png Promo 510 11.png Promo 510 13.png Promo 510 40.png Promo 510 41.png Promo 516 34.png Promo 516 37.png Promo 516 38.png Promo 520 01.png Promo 520 08.png Promo 520 19.png Promo 520 20.png Promo 520 21.png Promo 521 03.png Promo 521 18.png Promo 521 30.png Promo 602 16.png Promo 602 19.png Promo 602 28.png Promo 602 31.png Promo 605 17.png Promo 605 18.png Promo 605 32.png Promo 605 33.png Promo 605 34.png Promo 622 12.png Promo 622 14.png Promo 622 18.png Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters